Wooing Wufei
by enblackink
Summary: Duo avidly pursues Wufei to convince him they were meant for each other.
1. Prologue

**WOOING WUFEI**  
Acquiring Affection Arc

* * *

AUTHOR: Kenen and E.  
DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing is a product of Bandai and others that we use for entertainment purposes.  
PAIRINGS: Duo Maxwell + Chang Wufei.  
WARNINGS: M/M

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Duo Maxwell was in heaven, and the best part about it was that he hadn't even had to die to achieve it. No, he merely sat perched on fallen timber, with a clear blue sky above him, and a gentle breeze teasing at his unruly bangs. His nose was buried in a Christopher Rice novel under the pretense of reading, as his amethyst eyes studiously assessed sweat glistening bronzed skin. Few were privileged to see strength, grace, skill, and beauty personified, but Duo Maxwell recognized his good fortune and had every intention of enjoying this rare find.

_If he moves this way now, gods help me when I get him in bed_, the teenager thought upon observing one of the more agile moves the object of his attention exhibited. A few more hand gesticulations slower than the ones previous, and a bow to some imaginary instructor gave Duo an eye full of taut silk clad buttocks; the book tumbled from his hand.

Chang Wufei's attention perked at the sound of something hitting a hollowed out log before falling to the ground. He'd had the impression that someone had been surveying him, and now that is was confirmed and his kata over for the day, he decided to investigate. He only had to turn to find the culprit.

The Chinese boy had considered himself to be in a secluded glade that no one else was privy to. However, there stood Duo Maxwell holding out a towel to wipe the sweat from his brow. When Chang Wufei made no move to accept the offering the braided boy merely took it upon himself to assist him. "You know 'Fei, you really shouldn't wander around out here shirtless," the boy began.

Wufei bit back a sigh. _Here it comes: incessant chatter. It's entirely too early in the morning for this. How'd he get here anyway, and I will _NOT_ ask what he meant by that . . ._ "Maxwell, what are you talking about?" _Damn_.

Duo shrugged, "I only meant that you should hide such . . ." he softly whistled appreciatively, "I mean, hide _you_ from prying eyes, especially only half-dressed."

"Prying eyes, Maxwell?" Chang queried, eyebrow raised as he calmly pushed Duo's hand from his forehead.

"Well hell, I was here watching. Imagine how I'd feel if someone else could behold all my goodies."

"_Your_ goodies?"

"Of course," Duo answered placing his hands on Wufei's sweat slicked shoulders. "Picture it. You and me, two feeble old men cackling together in an old folks' home reminiscing on the good times, twin denture sets on the sink, walkers side by side as we inch through a park. Then one day I'll fall and break my hip and it'll be all over for me, but you'll die of grief the following spring on the same day. And we'll be together again."

Chang Wufei was laughing. He'd heard this fantasy of Maxwell's idea of what their marriage would be like what had to be a million times already and it never failed to amuse him. He was aware that Duo held some affection for him that the braided boy may have mistaken as love, but Wufei knew better. Duo had erred again, and there was no one else for him after his dead love. "Is this your way of telling me you haven't given up yet?" the Chinese boy questioned.

"Of course not 'Fei, I'm I love with you, but there's a slight problem."

"Oh?" Wufei managed to keep from sighing at the trivialness of this situation.

"Yes," Duo nodded earnestly and peered into Wufei's onyx eyes. Chang Wufei tensed as he saw the determination in that amethyst gaze. "You see," Duo let his arms slip around Wufei's shoulders to bring them closer. Mouths almost touching, his voice oddly subdued, Duo continued, "I love you but you don't believe me because you tend be somewhat cynical . . ."

"That a fact?" Wufei whispered in the same tone.

"Yes. And I find the only way I'm going to get you is if I convince you that I don't lie, and somehow break your barriers." Duo paused again as he found a particularly worried wrinkle on Wufei's brow that he couldn't help but soothe away with a soft touch of a finger. The American pilot allowed that same finger to slip down the curve of Wufei's smooth cheek and down his neck before slipping his arm back around him. He gently pressed his lips to Wufei's in a quick kiss before stepping back in Chang's astonishment. "As far as I can see this is the only thing that will work so . . . 'Fei, prepare to be wooed."


	2. Chapter 1

**WOOING WUFEI**  
Acquiring Affection Arc

* * *

AUTHOR: Kenen and E.  
DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing is a product of Bandai and others that we use for entertainment purposes.  
PAIRINGS: Duo Maxwell + Chang Wufei.  
WARNINGS: M/M

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Spring A.C. 197**

* * *

Chang Wufei was frightened. Only it wasn't the normal classification of the word frightened. This fear, was not the chill of someone covertly watching. It was not the sudden escalation of heart-beat when the villain of some horror flick pops up and stabs the stupid woman that didn't runaway; but the feeling of abject terror that grips one's soul in a vice and holds it hostage. And one suffers until admitting fear, terror, anxiety and apprehension and the desire to do anything to make those feelings disappear. And it was all Duo Maxwell's fault.

Maxwell, and his sudden declaration of pressing the issue of his displaced affection. Such injustice, why the hell couldn't the braided idiot just leave him alone? Here he was pacing his own home like a caged tiger, jumping at every single sound, peeping out the windows every two seconds to make sure he wasn't being watched. And he didn't for a moment put it pass Duo to not spy on him. And just what exactly did he fear about Duo Maxwell? Nothing, right? Duo was who he was . . . It had to have been what he'd said in the glade the other day.

* * *

"Wooed?" Wufei queried, that same eyebrow arching speculatively as he surveyed the boy before him.

"Of course 'Fei," Duo had assured him as he spread his arms and twirled in the sunshine. He laughed at Wufei's serious expression before facing the Chinese boy once again. His piercing amethyst gaze bored into Wufei's own black, as if attempting to discern all his secrets and more. Wufei was not ready to give _more_ and promptly broke the stare.

"You're wasting your time," Wufei stated, his eyes finding the grass carpeted forest flooring particularly interesting.

"'Fei . . .?" Duo began in _that_ voice. The voice bent on seduction, the voice that oozed promises Wufei had no doubt the American boy could keep. Slowly their eyes met again, and Duo's perfectly chiseled, full lips spread in a sensual smile. "I'll decide what's a waste of my time and what isn't. And I say that having you with me for the rest of my life is _no_ waste of time." He turned away and Wufei found himself capable of breathing again; he hadn't even been aware that he was holding his breath. Duo strode purposely away from the stunned Chinese boy, but before he was completely gone he called back, "And I can't wait to see you at work Monday!"

That Monday, Chang Wufei, the purported last of the Long Clan, said the hell with his honor and called in sick.

* * *

It was now Tuesday and he still claimed to not feel well enough to fight, yes fight, Duo Maxwell. His fear, yes he would call a spade a spade, was that he would not be able to resist the American when the time came. Loneliness had a way of eating at a person's willpower after all.

The Chinese boy shook his head of those thoughts. He would not dishonor Meiran again, and that was final. But even as that thought processed, dancing lavender eyes set in a heart-shaped face teased at his mind's eye. Wufei gnawed his lip and ceased pacing the confines of his apartment. He moved to a small shrine set up in a corner and lit incense. He should really pray to the Ancestors for strength.

* * *

Duo Maxwell whistled as he wandered down the hallway to Wufei's apartment. It had taken awhile, but he'd managed to weedle the information out of Lady Une just a few hours ago. It only took eight hours straight of non-stop one-sided dialogue on how he and Wufei were meant to be together to wear her down, and he wondered why he hadn't done it before. Wufei was a secretive person by nature and so had only told those who absolutely needed to know where he lived. Duo considered himself to be on the _absolutely needed to know list_ and was a little aggravated that Wufei hadn't thought so too.

However, none of this was the point. He was now here, on Second Street, the fifth floor of the apartment complex, headed for room fifty-two, and if that didn't scream **"FATE!"** Duo didn't know what did. In his arms he carefully carried a long white, rectangular box wrapped with a single red ribbon tied into a bow at the box's center. It was a simple rule to wooing after all, always go to your love bearing gifts. And it didn't hurt if it were gifts this love would actually like either.

Before the room door, Duo ran a self-conscious hand through his bangs and then knocked twice. He could hear movement from inside and sidestepped the peephole when he was sure Wufei was peering out. "Hello?" The Chinese boy questioned.

Duo smiled and stepped back in view. "Honey, I'm home," he grinned waving ecstatically. "Is this anyway to treat your husband? Open the door."

Wufei looked at the distorted image the peephole allowed and groaned loudly. How the hells had that idiot found out . . . oh never mind, he'd known it would happen, thus his paranoia earlier. He'd prayed to the Ancestors since then, and had achieved a form of peace . . . the question was, where had that peace disappeared to now that he was in dire need of it?

Seeing that he had no choice in the matter, Wufei opened the door and waved Duo in. "Maxwell . . ."

"I know, I know, what am I doing here right?" He held up the box for Wufei's inspection. "I have to bring you love tokens, it's like, essential to the growth of a relationship."

"We don't have a relationship, Maxwell."

"See, there you go being cynical and pessimistic again, why can't you just think gray hair and wrinkles . . ."

"I'll call you when I am ninety . . ."

"And diapers for grown-ups, and young cute, male nurses giving us sponge baths and all the fun we'll have getting there . . ."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"'Fei, are you going to open your present or not?" Duo queried, offering the box to Wufei and wondering if he'd be invited in passed the foyer. From the looks of it, Wufei's house was completely white, sparsely populated with furniture . . . and even then his furniture had to have been Chinese antiques. On a marble pedestal not two feet away from him there was an ornate Chinese plate on top. Beautiful, Duo thought, but he'd expected nothing less from his Oriental jewel.

Wufei eyed the box and couldn't help but wonder what Duo could have possibly bought him. Judging from the thinness of the box, "What is it, some slinky outfit you just can't wait to get me in?" he questioned taking the box from the American boy's hands.

"Now that's an idea . . . 'Fei, you animal, thinking kinky thoughts already?"

Wufei chose to ignore that and motioned for Duo to follow him into the den and sit down on the couch. The box, he noted was surprisingly heavy, and his interest was piqued.

He tore the red ribbon from around it and flipped off the top. What was nestled amongst tissue paper and padding brought him up short. His bottom lip fell from its proper perch by and inch or two as he stared. His hand reverently browsed over the ivory handle and sharp blade. He hefted the gift in his hand, marveling at its perfect balance and how right it felt in his grasp. It had to have cost Duo a small fortune to have had it made or just purchased it.

"What, no flowers?" Wufei queried when he found his voice. He placed the katana back in its casing and replaced the covering.

"Well if you had fallen in love with me like any normal person would have, I would have gotten you flowers, but since you're damned and determined to be difficult . . ."

"I can not accept it."

"How did I know you'd say that?" Duo sighed. "Of course you can't accept it 'Fei, but you're going to."

"What kind of seduction is this? You will force me to keep the gifts you bring."

"You're damn skippy. Now, aren't you going to kiss me for my thoughtfulness. It's only fair in the art of wooing."

"It is too early, for that."

"Ahh, meaning that it will happen," Duo immediately pounced on Wufei's sentence.

"I did not say that."

"Oh, but you did, 'Fei."

Wufei paled as that smile of utter seduction passed on Duo's face. The braided boy placed a kiss on his nose and then let himself out.

The Chinese boy was breathing heavily. The terror had returned. "I'd better pray some more . . ."


	3. Chapter 2

**WOOING WUFEI**  
Acquiring Affection Arc

* * *

AUTHOR: Kenen and E.  
DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing is a product of Bandai and others that we use for entertainment purposes.  
PAIRINGS: Duo Maxwell + Chang Wufei.  
WARNINGS: M/M

* * *

**Chapter 2 :: The Spring A.C. 197 : Two Days Later

* * *

**

Duo Maxwell meticulously chopped the green bell pepper into perfectly squared chunks, smiling at how his culinary skills, once employed with the intent to impress, never failed to rise to the challenge of something new to cook. Something as strange, yet beautiful, and exotic as the man he was cooking it for. Oh yes, he was going after Wufei via the most primitive yet well established rules of wooing; through his stomach.

And oh, but it had been _hell_ finding out what the Chinese boy liked . . .

* * *

A determined Duo Maxwell hung suspended from the window ledge outside Chang Wufei's apartment. Acquiring the equipment had been easy, scaling the building whilst ignoring the curious stares, piece of cake. Breaking in? _Damn you Wufei, I guess this rules out any midnight tryst._

There weren't any bars on the window at least. Merely a state-of-the-art laser activated security system capable of detonating in his face at any moment with a controlled gaseous form. If Duo's courting ritual hadn't of been interrupted by this unforeseen barrier he would have appreciated the lengths Wufei was going through to remain a solitary Dragon. But as it were . . . "He's just playing hard to get," Duo mused to himself, studying the device a bit more, allowing himself to be impressed with the technology; knowing it must have cost Wufei a pretty penny to have it installed on such short notice. After a few minutes more of studious assessment the American nodded his head as he came to a conclusion. "This is not a problem," he remarked, his grin breaking through his momentary lapse of commitment.

Holding to the wire, he descended in timed jumps and unhooked himself from the equipment once he'd reached the ground. He waved at the curious onlookers, who were wondering what the hell the braided idiot was doing crawling up buildings in the middle of the day. "My boyfriend's being an ass," he remarked. The passersby smiled and chuckled at that explanation. '_How sweet_' they collectively thought, '_A lover's spat_'.

And so a half-hour later, when Duo Maxwell was again scaling the building there were quite a few cheers for the daring 'young lady' that would risk her very life for love; or so the story went.

Dangling in the wind, Duo fished a one-inch by one-foot mirror from a pouch around his stomach. Meticulously, so as not to disrupt the balance in the device, Duo inserted the mirror before the lasers and smiled as they calmly reflected back on themselves. "State of the art, my ass . . ." Shinigami's follower muttered cheerfully. From the pouch came a screwdriver that was inserted into a window screw.

A few minutes later Duo was slipping the window off its hinges and hoisting his skinny body into a room full of an agitated China-man.

"Maxwell!"

"Present!" Duo beamed, bouncing from his sprawled position on the floor and leaping on to Wufei. "Hey gorgeous."

The Chinese boy didn't even bother to work himself into an indignant frenzy. He calmly gripped Duo's shoulders but instead of pushing the other boy, he was the one to take a step back. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah 'Fei, you're an intelligent person, don't ask stupid questions. You don't come to the office, you won't answer the door when I knock, you don't go out, you put a block on your vid-phone, hell man, you make it seem like I'm stalking you or something."

"Aren't you?"

"No, 'Fei, this is completely different, this is first amendment rights here . . ."

"Since when is breaking and entering a first amendment right?"

"'Fei, no," Duo pouted, seeing that Wufei was still being difficult. "The pursuit of happiness, right . . ."

"Yours or mine?"

"_Ours_ dummy," Duo attempted to step closer, but Wufei firmly held him in place.

"Get to the point, Maxwell . . ." Wufei sighed tiredly.

"Boy, if you're this serious now I'd hate to see you with rheumatism . . ."

"Maxwell . . ." the China-man growled with quiet menace.

"And jeez, if you keep taking days off, what are we suppose to do for our honeymoon if you have no more leave . . ."

"Maxwell!"

"Oh fine, there's no need to get stuffy. I just wanted to invite you over to dinner and a movie at my place."

"And fighting you off for about three hours is suppose to make me love you?" Wufei questioned incredulously.

"No, stupid . . ."

"Insults now?"

Duo growled in vexation. "Would you let me talk?"

"And why would I do that? You should go now."

"You'll come to dinner then?" Duo asked plaintively.

"Of course not," Wufei stated.

"Alright."

"I mean it, Duo, I'm not . . ." Wufei paused as what Duo said processed. "Alright?"

"Oh definitely," Duo replied with an innocent shrug . . . entirely too innocent of a shrug to Wufei's way of thinking.

"What's the catch"

"What catch, can't you just be glad I gave in gracefully?"

"You aren't graceful," Wufei pointed out.

"Now you're implying that I'm clumsy. I admit I do have my moments of awkwardness but that's about all . . ."

"Duo, you were leaving."

"Oh, no, I wasn't."

"You weren't?"

"No. It's only fair that if you won't come to me, I'll have to come to you, and since I'm already here, what would you like me to cook?"

Chang Wufei realized he was fighting a losing battle two minutes into the 'conversation'. He just barely had a hold on this panic the braided boy had induced with that last sentence, and his control was rapidly slipping away. Duo had to go, he couldn't handle his boisterous personality just then; after a little more prayer, perhaps, but definitely not at that particular moment. He was going to have to build up immunity to Duo Maxwell even if it killed him. And though he hated to concede the battle he knew he had to have practice if he were to beat Duo in the war.

"Fine."

Duo beamed in victory. "Then I'll see you tomorrow at five o' clock on the dot and don't you dare be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Wufei turned away from the American allowing a slight smile to grace his features, Duo would not get the better of him this time; he guaranteed it.

It was at that time that Duo Maxwell felt a sudden impish desire to toy with the Chinese boy. He was not real sure on what exactly happened after he impishly _toyed_ with something he was not suppose to toy with while wrapping his arms around Nataku's pilot. All he knew was that one moment he was _there_, and the next flying out of the window, where he bungeed on the cord screaming curses at his fellow Preventer the entire hour it took for the fire department to get him down.

* * *

Duo sniffed indignantly as that particular memory came to a conclusion. He now sported a nasty bruise around his mid-section from where the hiking equipment had jerked into his flesh. That had been a gross miscalculation on his part, and one he could not afford to repeat. Wufei was probably pissed at him about it, and so he'd have to be on his _best_ behavior tonight, even if it did mean no nookie.

_Aggravating little cuss._ The American boy decided to have a CAT-scan later to make sure he wasn't crazy for wanting him.

He'd had to sneak back in later that night to peek into Chang's freezer to see what exactly the Chinese boy liked . . . but that was another story, Duo thought as he checked the clock. It was five, and the doorbell was ringing.


	4. Chapter 3

**WOOING WUFEI**  
Acquiring Affection Arc

* * *

AUTHOR: Kenen and E.  
DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing is a product of Bandai and others that we use for entertainment purposes.  
PAIRINGS: Duo Maxwell + Chang Wufei.  
WARNINGS: M/M

* * *

**Chapter 3 ::** **The Spring A.C. 197 : That Night**

* * *

Wufei scowled at the door to Duo's apartment wondering why he should grace the idiot with his presence after last night's foray. But he couldn't really work up ire toward the braided boy. As frightening as Duo's pursuit was, the American was only behaving in his typical manner; and that was the key to beating him at his own game.

Unconsciously, Wufei checked his appearance. He wasn't wearing anything exceptional, just his usual Chinese styled clothing, though it was more beige than white for a change. His hair had been beaten into submission and was slicked back in its usual fashion. There was nothing extraordinary about this visit and Chang Wufei wanted to express that to Duo and make sure the boy understood he was only there to get rid of him, nothing more. That clarified to himself, Wufei rang the doorbell twice.

Not a minute later Duo Maxwell was beaming as he welcomed Nataku's pilot into his humble abode, or so he'd termed it. Upon crossing the threshold Wufei was stunned twice in the same second. First to shock him was the apartment.

_Well, what were you expecting? Skeletons from his previous victims?_ his psyche demanded.

_Yep._ But instead there was only an equal mixture of black, white, and gray among the walls, furniture, and carpeting. It was _very_ clean, nothing fancy, but definitely . . . Wufei searched his mind for a word, but could only come up with _homey_, and _welcoming_, in a dark type of way.

The second shock that had immediately followed the first was Duo himself. The American was not in his typical simulated priest gear, but a black outfit similar to his own Chinese garments. It was . . . Wufei bit his lip and thought long and hard on a word other than the one that had instantaneously came to mind, but could come up with nothing. It _was_ . . . _sexy_ and . . . kind of endearing that Duo would go through such lengths to . . . _Little matter,_ Wufei told himself firmly. _It's a ploy for your affections . . . and damned if it's not working!_

There was something else different about Duo that also drew his attention: his hair. Or more correctly half of his hair; part of it was in his customary braid but the bottom flowed free framing his face. Chang Wufei found himself wishing he were at home and this whole ordeal over.

"Hey 'Fei, glad you could come," Duo greeted sweetly.

"You mean you're glad you didn't have to drag me kicking and screaming down the street, right?" Wufei replied sardonically, a knowing eyebrow raised.

Duo grinned sheepishly. "I know for a fact you wouldn't have kicked and screamed," he mumbled, his eyes downcast in mock humbleness. While his head was bowed, he happened to notice that his heart's desire had brought a gift. "Why 'Fei-baby, I didn't know you . . ." Duo halted when he happened to glimpse Wufei's expression. He'd promised that he would do absolutely nothing to antagonize Wufei tonight and he would not make a liar out of himself. "Alright, let's just put this on ice and dinner will be served in a few minutes." Duo took the wine bottle from Wufei's grip and then led him into the sitting room where a low table had been set with cushions at either end. Wufei chose one and sat on his knees as Duo disappeared into the kitchen, which had _the_ most appetizing aromas wafting from it. When Duo returned he set two well-filled plates down, one for Wufei the other himself, and lit the single candle in the center of the table.

"See," Duo grinned, "Everything you wanted me to cook: yakisoba, shrimp fried rice, egg rolls, and tempura, and sesame chicken."

Wufei kept his expression carefully blank as he eyed his plate. He had to give Duo credit though, "It looks wonderful," he replied.

"Thanks," Duo chirped. He handed a small, _sakura_ decorated, rectangular, box to Wufei with his best imitation of a shy smile. "Here."

Wufei's eyebrow inched back up his forehead. "I just got here, Duo . . . and what have I told you about getting me gifts?"

"'Fei . . . ahem, I mean Wufei, you don't have to consider it a gift . . . more so a way for you to eat the food I've prepared . . . for you," Duo managed to stutter out. _Man, this is harder than I thought it'd be. But I shall triumph!_

Chang accomplished closing his mouth somehow. It'd been gaping horribly, and he wasn't quite sure for how long before he demanded, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Maxwell?"

Duo blinked innocently at him, his violet eyes more misty lavender in his confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about, Wufei. Could you please accept the gift before your food gets cold." Inside one, Duo Maxwell's head a little voice chanted, _"One way or another, I'm gonna woo you, I'm gonna get'cha get'cha get'cha get'cha . . ."_

The last of the Long clan numbly accepted the little box and absently opened it. _That was twice! He'd done it twice!_ Wufei's confused mind managed to process. _No embarrassing little pet names, no incessant 'Fei, 'Fei, 'Fei . . ._ Wufei stuffed another chopstick full of food into his mouth, before realizing what he was doing. He looked to his hand and gasped; Duo's gift clattering loudly on the table before losing its momentum and lying still. Two perfectly shaped golden chopsticks.

"Maxwell!"

"Wha—Yes?" Duo answered calmly placing down his own chopsticks to eye Wufei curiously. "What's wrong, you don't like it?"

"Yes, I mean, no, I mean, look at that," Wufei stammered indicating what he meant by pointing at the present.

"You don't want to eat?" Duo asked, his mouth forming a small 'o' of disappointment.

"No, Maxwell." He picked up the golden sticks and held them up for Duo's inspection.

"You don't like the design?" Duo guessed, "Man, and I thought the dragon imprint would be a really good idea, y'know?"

"No, Maxwell, I don't know, I'm just curious about why you thought to give me gold chopsticks."

"It's real if that's what you're worried about."

"No!" Wufei slammed his hand on the table for emphasis. "No, I mean, why _gold_ chopsticks?"

"Because you deserve the best," Duo answered simply. Wufei didn't bother to dispute that. If Maxwell wanted to be 'difficult' then Chang Wufei would let him . . . for now.

They sat in silence, the only noise to be heard were the rhythmic tic of the clock on the wall and the occasional clink of expensive chopsticks on just as expensive plates. It was too quiet Wufei decided; too quiet and predictable, especially with Duo Maxwell in the room. "Why aren't you talking?" Wufei asked after awhile. Nataku's pilot figured there was no possible way this evening was going to go as he'd thought so he may well contribute to distorting the image he'd fantasized.

"Because you want me to be quiet." Another simple answer from one, Duo Maxwell; there was something officially wrong with the world, Chang mentally confirmed.

"I don't . . . em . . ." Wufei paused to sort out his thoughts.

"See, you can't really decide can you? Look, Wufei . . ."

"Don't call me that," the Chinese boy snapped reflexively.

Duo's sable brow shot up. "Then what am I suppose to call you?" he queried.

_Hell if I know,_ Chang psychologically reasoned. That was his name, so why did it sound so foreign coming from Duo? "I only meant, whatever happened to ''Fei'?"

"Well, you don't seem to like it and I didn't want to give you indigestion and have you blame it on my inability to cook instead of my big mouth and . . . I'm sorry I'm yakkin' again. I merely want to enjoy your presence for a little while and have you feel comfortable here with me."

It was too plausible. Why did he have to make sense at a time like this? Why couldn't he be reliable obnoxious Duo? Why was he behaving like . . . well, himself. Always proper, if curtly polite, and reasonable, where did Duo get off being 'reasonable'? "I don't mind you talking . . ."

Duo's little heart flip-flopped in his chest.

"It is your house after all."

_Damn it 'Fei, why'd you have to go and ruin it?_ Duo's thoughts clamored. His little heart tripped, landed on its main artery, and died. He opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it, besides 'Fei was speaking again.

"Dinner is delicious. Even if I did have indigestion I would have thought it worth it to eat such a meal."

The little heart revived and thundered happily in his chest in time to the little voice that sang, _"One way or another, I'm gonna woo you, I'm gonna get'cha get'cha get'cha get'cha . . ."_

* * *

The meal concluded, Duo cleared the table and made Wufei sit on the couch to relax when he attempted to help. When the braided boy returned from 'the mysterious kitchen' he was carrying two glasses of wine and handed one to Wufei.

"I rented all kinds of classics," he informed the Chinese boy as the settled in to watch a movie. There were quite a few selections, "The Siege" "Terminator's" "End of Days" horror flicks, lots of death flicks, even some chick flicks, "My Best-Friends Wedding" being among that collection. After some debate they decided on "Meet Joe Black" and for some reason Wufei wasn't surprised to learn that is was Duo's favorite.

"Shame they didn't have cryonics back then . . ." Duo murmured almost tearfully.

"Why do you say that?" Wufei queried. He'd only read the reviews of the flick, hadn't actually seen it. It was only the previews so he didn't mind the chat.

"Because, someone as _gorgeous_ as _Brad Pitt_ did not deserve to die, ever," Duo answered. He pointed to the screen emphatically as a baby-faced blonde blue-eyed hunk smiled.

Wufei whistled appreciatively. Duo was right . . .

Halfway through the movie Duo yawned, raising his hands over his head. Wufei prepared himself for the inevitable; and was surprised when it didn't come.

The braided boy merely resettled himself and continued watching the film.

Was this disappointment? Wufei wondered, his amazement twisting into hurt. He didn't understand it, this was suppose to be a good thing, wasn't it?

Duo watched the emotions play across Wufei's face, poor Chinese boy wasn't even aware that he'd dropped his indifferent mask. _Got'cha._

"Wufei?" Duo whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can I put my arm around you?"

Onyx flicked to amethyst in wary concern. _I'm losing again aren't I?_ the black orbs seemed to question.

_Hell yeah,_ the purple answered slightly dancing, _Give it up, you're licked._

Wufei came back to himself with a nod. _Oh gods now _I'm_ delusional . . ._ "Sure, Maxwell," Wufei conceded, scooting closer to Duo and leaning on his chest. Duo's arm came around him in a warm embrace.

Duo smiled softly. _What do y'know, William Parrish was right. Love does make you want to dance like a dervish . . ._


	5. Chapter 4

**WOOING WUFEI**  
Acquiring Affection Arc

* * *

AUTHOR: Kenen and E.  
DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing is a product of Bandai and others that we use for entertainment purposes.  
PAIRINGS: Duo Maxwell + Chang Wufei.  
WARNINGS: M/M

* * *

**Chapter 4 ::** The Spring A.C. 197 : The Morning After

* * *

He cuddled closer to the warmth.

"Mmm . . . Meiran . . ."

With his ear listening to the rhythmic consistency of a heartbeat Chang Wufei was almost lulled back into sleep; of course, that was until he rocked his hips and heard the very masculine growl issue from his supposed pillow. Wufei's eyes popped open.

"Oh my gods . . ."

"No, that's my line," Duo Maxwell groaned.

Chang couldn't believe he was sprawled atop the American pilot. Sometime during the night they must have fallen asleep. The telltale blue of the TV screen confirmed that assumption. Also, some time during the night he must have turned in Duo's embrace and slept on his chest while . . . "Sweet Nataku . . ." his pelvis decided to cuddle the braided boy's manhood.

And it was _very_ hard.

Much like his own.

Cheeks flaming, Wufei scrambled to the other side of the couch and turned his face away from Duo. "I . . . Gods I'm sorry . . ." he stammered.

"You have _no_ idea," Duo muttered. His whole posture was rigid with self-control, his hands bunch into fists in his lap covering his very prominent desire for the exotic Chinese boy. He watched somewhat dejectedly as Wufei sprung up from the couch and slipped into his shoes.

"I should go," he stated, bowing before Duo, his hands were blocking his own 'prominence' the American boy noted. That thought did not make him feel any better. "Dinner was wonderful, your hospitality will not be forgotten," Wufei chattered and then he was racing out of the door.

Duo dimly realized that Wufei had said that last part in Chinese; he hadn't understood a word. As if in a dream state, he rose from the couch carefully, unsure of if that scene had truly transpired, despairing that it had. He moseyed into his bathroom and turned the shower on to cold water. Fully dressed Duo Maxwell stepped into the tub, wondering how such a perfect evening could go so terribly wrong in the morning light.

The cold water did little to ease his arousal. Or at least the water was scalding hot in comparison with his next thought. The thought that chilled him like the waters of the Arctic would.

_Who the _fuck_ is Meiran?_

* * *

It was the fastest Chang Wufei had ever gotten back to his apartment in his life. In the place he'd deemed sanctuary, he hurled himself into his bathroom and locked the door behind him. Wufei flopped down on the toilet seat and wrapped his arms around himself, as he slowly rocked to and fro.

This was not supposed to be happening. Duo was his . . . Friend . . . yes, his dearest and truest friend, that he . . . cared for; but Meiran was his love and he should not be thinking this way about his comrade. It was another dishonor he didn't want on his soul. It was another dishonor he had never considered repeating until Duo, out of the blue, proclaimed that together they were bound for hair plugs and toupees.

Chang Wufei barked a laugh. It was a nice fantasy . . . But then Duo's fantasies were always too good to be true.

* * *

Duo Maxwell hacked away on his laptop, intent on finding the files on Chang Wufei. He knew that in some small way he should not be prying into Wufei's past, but damn it all, he had a right to know. If Wufei was going to be calling out someone else's name when they eventually did the 'Horizontal Electric Slide', for the death of Shinigami, he wanted to know who the heifer was.

Working his way past the 'guard dogs' set on the system, Duo opened the file that had Wufei's name on it and frowned.

* * *

**O5 PILOT**:

**NAME**: CHANG Wufei  
**HEIGHT:** APPROX. 5'3" [168cm]  
**ABILITIES**: EXPERT IN CLOSE-IN FIGHTING AND HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT. MAINLY WORKS ALONE.

**SPECIAL NOTES**: HE HAS HIS OWN ETHICAL STANDARDS. BEWARE OF FALLING OUTSIDE OF HIS MORAL BOUNDARIES.

**FAMILY**: WIFE, CHANG MEIRAN . . .

* * *

Duo could not bring himself to read anymore, that was what he was searching to find; he had the answer to the question he didn't dare voice. _I lost . . ._

* * *

Chang Wufei was debating on whether he should call Duo and apologize again, and quite profusely, when there was a knock at the door.

The Chinese boy did not have to wonder at who it was. Opening the door he was greeted with Duo's bright smile.

"'Fei, babes!" Duo gushed and launched himself into Wufei's arms. Relieved, Wufei hugged him back and pulled him in to his apartment, closing the door behind them. They sat on the couch together, Duo sprawled over his lap in an almost indecent manner; however, Wufei found it charming.

_He isn't upset . . ._ Chang thought. It made him glad and he squeezed Duo to him, absently noting that his hair was still wet and a soft herbal scent clung to it.

"Maxwell, you're cutting off my air . . ."

"I'm sorry 'Fei. Just excited that's all. "Ooh!" he suddenly proclaimed and dug in his pocket. "I got you something."

Wufei shook his head. "Duo this is twice in two days, you can't keep getting me things . . ." But he was already accepting it, knowing it was futile to try and give it back. "Besides, you know what happens, soon the gifts will stop and I'd be utterly spoiled . . ."

"Would you just open it, I went through a lot of grief to have it here today, it's my moment of truth."

"Truth to what?" Wufei quizzed absently, as the little velvet box popped open. The light bounced off of its contents sending a dazzling array of rainbow dots about the room like a disco ball in a skating rink.

Nestled on velvet hooked on a silver chain there was a pendant, half of it made of onyx the other half of diamond with a sparkle of each in the other. "A yin-yang?" Chang wondered holding up the necklace for closer inspection.

"Yeah y'know 'Fei, a little of you in me . . . a little of _me_ in _you_."

"It's just like you, Duo," Wufei breathed.

"Huh?" was the intelligent reply.

"Yeah, y'know," the Chinese boy began affecting Duo's speech, "Beautiful."

Duo Maxwell could think of nothing to say to that. He was here for a reason, the ultimate act, to see if he'd truly lost that which he wanted so bad. "Well . . . And so anyway, I was sitting at home, and this thought crossed my mind, right?" Duo babbled.

Wufei was smiling as he listened intently. He couldn't imagine it not being this way; Duo not talking. Last night, their dinner had seemed somewhat staid, as if it were missing something and Chang realized what was missing was Duo's avid animation; life.

"Yes, you were thinking . . ." Wufei prompted.

"I was thinking that, maybe I could challenge this girl you love so much, and win you from her in a tournament type thing, like they used to have around the 14th century and stuff. Y'know, I'd ask your favor, ride into battle and kick the crap out of her and then you'd love me back . . ."

Wufei sat in shock as he watched Duo's happy countenance crumble into an echo of what it had been. "What are you talking about, Duo,"

"This Meiran hag, 'Fei," the American bit out. "I mean, lets think about this logically, what can she give you that I can't give? What does she have that I don't have, aside from the stuff, y'know, that I'm not supposed to have? 'Fei, you're not answering," Duo pointed out. He forced the smile back onto his face and placed agitated hands on his hips.

The Chinese boy was at a loss for words. After a few minutes of tense silence he managed to stammer, "How do you know about Meiran?"

"You mentioned her . . . this morning."

Wufei placed his hands on Duo's shoulders and stated calmly, "Maxwell . . . Duo, Meiran's dead."

Nataku's pilot had hoped this would soothe Duo's fears and was surprised when it had the opposite effect. Duo's bright amethyst eyes glistened with tears as he choked out, "Well, that just makes it a thousand times worse 'Fei . . . I can't fight a ghost." He stood unsteadily, and headed toward the door while Wufei sat stunned on his plush sofa.

_It had seemed too final_ the Chinese boy decided after some thought on the matter. It was as if Duo would never come to see him again, as if the American had given up. But what about his dream for them? Was Duo saying that he didn't want that anymore? Was Duo, saying that it was over . . .?

Clutching the pendant, Wufei was racing out of the door after the braided boy before he conceived what he was doing.

* * *

Outside, in the coruscating sunlight Duo Maxwell hunched his shoulders and began the long walk home. He had to pack . . . just in case this didn't work.

He was halfway home when he heard his name being yelled repeatedly, and the incessant slap of running shoes on pavement. He stopped in his tracks and turned to see Wufei sprinting toward him at top speed.

He just managed to keep from opening his arms and welcoming the Chinese boy to him, he had to remember that he'd lost. "Did I forget something?" he asked his fellow Preventer, sniffing pitifully on the last word.

Chang Wufei's arms were around Duo Maxwell before he'd registered the transition. "I am _not_ going to shuffle with a walker," Wufei muttered, burying his head in the crook of Duo's neck.

Duo grinned as his own arms encircled his love. "Canes then."

"Fine."


	6. Epilogue

**WOOING WUFEI**  
Acquiring Affection Arc

* * *

AUTHOR: Kenen and E.  
DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing is a product of Bandai and others that we use for entertainment purposes.  
PAIRINGS: Duo Maxwell + Chang Wufei.  
WARNINGS: M/M

* * *

**Epilogue ::** The Spring A.C. 197 : That Afternoon

* * *

Sometime later, the two lay curled up on the couch that had caused such contention that morning. Just laying there and cuddling, complacent in the knowledge that this was the beginning, not the end.

"So, Duo, you won, how does it feel?" Wufei murmured sleepily. His head lay back on the armrest of the sofa, his chest, playing the role of pillow to Duo.

"Oh but I didn't win," Duo replied a large yawn drawing out the last word.

"Then what do you call me being here with you now?"

"Hmm, comfortable."

"'Comfortable'?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Explain yourself."

Duo sighed and snuggled closer to Wufei. "'Fei-sweetheart, the whole point of wooing is to lose . . ."

"Then how did I win?" Wufei demanded.

"'Fei, you insult me. Now you're implying that I'm worthless . . ."

"You're the best, Duo . . ."

"I love it when you say my name . . ."

"Get to the point."

"You would suck so bad as a storyteller, y'know that?

"Duo . . ."

"How are you going to tell our grand-kids about Mulan and all them chic heroines of Chinese culture if you can't draw out a tale . . .?"

"Duo!"

"Alright already," Duo snapped. "Haven't you ever heard the saying that 'If you love it let it go, and if it were truly meant to be, it will come back to you'? Or something like that?"

"Yeah, so?"

"For a scholar you are amazingly dense, 'Fei."

"I'm going to let that one slide, Duo."

"Oh that's great, I cower with terror. But, anyway, like I was saying. That is one of the biggest principles of Wooing. Impressing upon the wooed that they cannot do without the wooer."

"What kind of insane logic is that?" Wufei demanded.

"Logic that works," Duo retorted. "In order to win you, I had to lose."

"So I was played? You would not have left if I had not come for you?"

"Oh no, 'Fei, I'd be long gone by now. In the end, it was your decision on whether you'd love me back or not. It always was. I was merely helping in the persuasion."

"So, thoughts of us sitting on a porch in a creaky old bench swing suffering from osteoporosis and a Viagra overdose, was suppose to convince me?"

"Hey, 'Fei, I never thought of that one. Been doing some dreaming yourself huh, tell me more, c'mon, c'mon, c' . . ."

And Duo Maxwell was at a loss of words for once as Chang Wufei gently grabbed his braid and tugged their faces together to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I love you," Chang Wufei stated.

Duo Maxwell could only smile.


End file.
